


[podfic] Keep Your Weathered Hands Busy

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bilingual Character(s), Cover Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the things that people have given to Raven Reyes. (The ones that matter, anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Keep Your Weathered Hands Busy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Your Weathered Hands Busy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591617) by [shortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude). 



> i should be doing other things but i was personally victimised by this fic existing so podficcing it jumped to the top of my list of priorities. apologies in advance for my spanish pronunciation! i tried but i probably failed. song used is keep it there by the weepies, caps in the cover are from screencapped.net.

  
[download at mediafire](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0n9stu1l7919fyn/keep%20your%20weathered%20hands%20busy.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 21:30 / 20.7MB


End file.
